


because you're mine

by orphann_account



Series: I Put a Spell on You [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5x03, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, M/M, last night on earth wink wink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphann_account/pseuds/orphann_account
Summary: "Lemme tell you something. There are two things I know for certain. One, Bert and Ernie are gay. And two, you are not gonna die a virgin. Not on my watch."
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: I Put a Spell on You [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065041
Comments: 16
Kudos: 164





	because you're mine

**Author's Note:**

> c'mon, don't tell me we weren't all thinking this. cas said no i have never had a sex and dean didn't wait for anybody before going ok we will get you laid. i like to think that he would be willin to take one for the team if the brothel didn't work out. and also they definitely have enough time to do this bc i said so.  
> and boy did it get a lil more touchy-feely than i originally intended.  
> also titles are the lyrics to i put a spell on you! ive heard lots of covers of this song, but i have to say my fave is the original by jay hawkins, included in one of the older spn episodes i swear.

Dean thinks the look on Cas’s face the whole time they were drinking in the bar would fuel his happiness for years. He’s really not sure what he expected, bring an angel- a virgin- a _virgin angel_ into a, uh, brothel, but the sheer panic on his face… he probably had never seen that much skin in his angelic life. Well, maybe way back when, when humans didn’t wear clothes or something, but it was so up close-

Dean is losing track here.

Anyway.

It keeps him in high spirits the whole way to the hospital, barely refraining from teasing Cas the whole time about it (because even if it was hilarious, Cas is still a freaking angel, and Dean isn’t trying to be… smited), and Cas just… doesn’t understand what went wrong. Every time he asks about it, though, Dean is hit with another fit of the chuckles, unable to explain that when you’re hooking up with someone, generally you don’t hit them with knowledge about their past that only like, God or maybe a really good stalker could know.

A hunter’s good mood can only last so long, because when they get to the hospital, he remembers the whole point of why he was trying to get Cas laid.

Apocalypse. Raphael. God. Imminent death. Yep.

Almost makes him miss the simple days.

He pulls into the parking lot of the hospital where Cas says Raphael’s old vessel is, talking to Cas. “So, we pull up, light the oil, and he’ll be there when we get back to the house?”

“Yes. Then we can talk to him about God,” Cas replies, monotone and no-monkey-business as usual.

“Yep, sure, sure. And you’re likely to get fried in the process,” Dean clarifies, pulling into a parking spot.

“It’s likely, yes.”

Dean chuckles, “You know, after all that, we didn’t even get you laid. All we have to show for trying to pop your cherry is some poor girl scared out of her mind.”

“I don’t… it doesn’t matter to me. I’ve lived a long life, sex isn’t really at the top of my priority list,” Cas sounds confused, like he doesn’t know why Dean is so invested in it. Honestly, Dean doesn’t really know why either.

“It’s one of the simple pleasures of life, Cas. Gotta experience it at least once before you die. Like a good cheeseburger, or a nice glass of Scotch.”

Cas only hums in response, but neither of them are making any move to get out of the car.

“Since I can’t really, uh, trust you around strangers, since apparently you’d prefer to read them their past than help them do their job, maybe- if we still have some time- we can find you someone who already knows you, to, uh-“ Dean is sweating. He’s sweating and seconds away from freaking blushing. “To… to, y’know.”

“Have sex with me?”

“Uh, yeah.”

“Again, I’m not that invested, but who do you have in mind?”

The moment of truth. “I’m on the table.”

First words that came to his mind. Not a great way to proposition an angel, especially with a pun, but whatever.

“We’re in a car, Dean, there’s no table around,” Cas says after a beat, and he still sounds serious enough that Dean can’t quite tell if he’s joking. He doesn’t think he is. Most common sayings fly over his head, but he’s never able to tell which ones.

“I mean I’m offering myself, Cas. If you want.”

A pause. “You would have sex with me?” Cas is staring out the front window, expression unreadable per the usual.

Dean gives a shrug, a casual huff. “Only if that’s- I mean, if you want it. If- if that’s okay.”

Another pause that seems to last an eternity, Dean sitting and sweating in his seat, fists clenched tight in the thighs of his jeans while Cas stares out his own window, not reacting.

“Rafael can wait,” said in a rough voice is all the warning Dean gets before Cas is taking him by the arm to woosh them somewhere, and suddenly he’s on his back in a bed, Castiel on top of him on his hands and knees, looking down at him in almost curiosity.

“Cas! A little warning!” Dean complains, shifting up to lean on his elbows, feeling just a little vulnerable on his back underneath Cas like that but all it does is bring him closer to the angel’s face.

“I assumed you wanted to do this somewhere more comfortable,” Cas replies, his tone actually unsure, and Dean sighs, “It’s fine.”

There’s a beat where neither of them are really sure what to do, but then Dean is reaching up, sliding his fingers through Cas’s hair to hold the back of his head, then gently pushing him down until their lips meet, soft and unsure at first. Sure, Dean has done this before, but not with an angel.

Not with Cas.

Soft and unsure turns into harder and very sure as instinct takes over and Dean tilts his head, slotting his mouth just right against Cas’s and moving his lips, creating soft wet sounds in the quiet of the room they’re in. It’s perfectly still, and Dean would love to take his time, but he knows they’re on a time limit and Cas has a goal.

In one move, Dean carefully flips them over, rolling Cas onto his back and slotting himself between the angel’s legs, almost immediately reattaching his lips to the other’s. Cas complies eagerly, and he’s getting really into it for someone who said he didn’t care whether or not he lost his virginity before he potentially dies.

Dean flicks his tongue lightly against Cas’s lips between kisses, idly tugging at Cas’s trench coat, getting hotter under his own clothes by the second. Luckily, Cas gets the message and suddenly there’s miles of bare skin beneath him, pressing up against his own bare skin, and he pulls back from Cas’s mouth long enough to sneak a glance down at what the angel is packing. And God help him, Cas is already well on his way to hard, cock lying thick against his thigh, and he lets out a little involuntary whine when Dean leaves his mouth.

Dean groans in response, sliding his hands down Cas’s abdomen slowly and tonguing his way back into the angel’s mouth, who moans and wraps his arms around Dean, sinking his fingers into his hair and tugging in a way that sends shocks right to Dean’s core. Just then, he shifts his hips in the right way so his hardened cock brushes up against Cas’s, and they let out simultaneous groans, Cas’s a little higher than Dean’s, and Dean is quickly realizing that they need to get this show on the road or it’s going to end a lot earlier than either of them like.

Dean goes to nose at Cas’s ear, sliding his hands back up his abdomen and, unable to control his hips, gently rocking them against the angel’s. He intends to ask him a question, but he can’t resist the opportunity to nibble on his ear, prompting some sort of hybrid whine-moan from Cas and a buck of his hips against Dean’s. Dean remembers his goal, and he stills his hands to ask, “You okay with this? Going- the whole way?”

It takes Cas a second to respond, breathing heavy, but he says, “I don’t know what that entails, but I trust you.”

The phrase punches Dean in the gut so he’s winded for a second, and he really can’t handle the kind of emotions it’s making him feel so he kisses Cas hard, taking a grip on his cock to wrench some more moans out of his mouth instead of words that make his heart and brain crumble. He can feel Cas hard in his palm, and when he swipes his thumb over the head (making Cas inhale sharply), he can feel the viscous fluid leaking out and making things slick.

“Okay, you got uh, I need-“ he can barely get the words out, distracted by the downright filthy noises leaving Cas’s mouth as Dean slowly jerks him off. “ _Lube._ I need- I need lube.”

It appears next to them on the bed with Cas barely lifting a finger, and Dean lets go of his cock to grab it, making Cas groan and needily buck his hips, cock slapping against his stomach.

“Chill, I’m getting to the good part,” Dean rumbles out, moving down Cas’s body to be face-to-face with his cock, thinking about how all he wants to do is run his tongue up the side and tease at the head, how flushed with blood it is, how the precome is leaking out and pooling on his stomach-

A whine from Cas snaps him out of it, and he squeezes some lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up at least a little. He does act on instinct, then, and sucks at the base of Cas’s cock (making him cry out and buck his hips again), while he slides his lubed fingers down to tease at Cas’s hole, get him used to the situation.

At the touch, Cas lets out a little startled “ _Ah!_ ”, then props himself up on his elbows to look down at Dean. “Really? That’s where- for men?”

In response, Dean just slides his tongue up Cas’s cock, and the angel settles back down with a groan.

“Just trust me. It gets good,” Dean mumbles into his cock, flicking his tongue out for one more taste (and one more moan from Cas) before teasing a little longer, then carefully sliding one lubed finger in, eyes locked on Cas’s face. To his credit, Cas takes it pretty well, eyebrows only creasing a little as he adjusts to the foreign sensation.

Dean pauses a moment, plants a relatively chaste kiss on Cas’s thigh, before sinking his teeth in to create a mark and curling his finger at the same time. He can feel Cas squeeze around him as he lets out a startled moan, and God, Dean can’t wait to get in there.

Except he can, he needs to take his time (as much as he dares) he reminds himself, and so he carefully starts sliding his finger in and out, getting Cas used to the situation before slowly slipping another in. He also starts sliding his tongue up Cas’s cock, to give him some pleasure to distract from the weird sensation of being stretched out.

Cas appreciates it, hands tightening in the sheets and whimpering out Dean’s name. It’s weird, but he’ll do it. For Dean.

Once Cas starts opening up easy, Dean’s quick to get three fingers inside him, stretching him open and curling, searching inside for the spot he _swears_ he knows is in-

“ _Dean_!” Cas suddenly cries out, back arching and hips thrusting back down to meet Dean’s hand.

Ah. There it is.

Dean spends at least a good minute teasing at the spot once he’s found it, just to watch Cas squirm and beg Dean to _hurry up, c’mon_ , and to see his cock leak more into a growing mess on his stomach.

Finally, his own cock is so hard it hurts, watching Cas make the dirtiest noises and cutest pleasure-faces, and so he slides his fingers out (pulling just the _neediest_ sound from the angel), and slathers lube on his own cock. He loves seeing Cas squirm, but getting his hand on his cock after so long feels so _good_ that he groans, other hand clenching in the sheets next to Cas’s hips. He spreads the lube liberally, squeezing just a little bit before remembering _right, Cas, virginity, yes_ and nudging his way between Cas’s thighs, pressing the head of his cock gently at Cas’s entrance, just to watch him inhale and close his eyes in anticipation.

The corner of Dean’s mouth twitches, holding the position until Cas’s eyes open and he frowns, opens his mouth to yell at Dean, beg, argue, something when Dean pushes _in._ And whatever Cas was going to say is caught on a surprised moan, eyes rolling back as Dean slides in, slides all the way home with the help of a lot of lube. Dean lets out a groan himself- the tightness, the heat, the way Cas almost _sucks him in_ is making him lose his mind a little, and he jerks his hips just a little, just to make Cas buck his hips in surprise.

By now, he’s sure they’ve had enough teasing, otherwise he probably would’ve held the position just a little bit longer, gotten used to how Cas feels around him. As it is, they’re still on a time limit, and Dean would _really_ like to see Cas come on his cock.

So he slowly slides back out, just to make Cas whine and buck his hips, before thrusting back in a little harder, just to gauge where Cas is at. Then, Cas groans, “Dean, _move_ ,” and Dean understands he is way behind where Cas is, or wants him to be, so he speeds up, thrusts knocking Cas back now. Cas gasps, hands holding onto the pillow beneath his head and tilting his head back, stretching his neck invitingly. Dean takes the opportunity to latch his mouth onto the side, placing kisses, flicking his tongue over a spot then sinking his teeth in to make a pretty mark, repeating this as many times as he can while still bucking into the angel.

For a first-timer, Cas is taking it like a champ, hanging onto the pillow for dear life and doing his best to thrust back against Dean, feeling overwhelmed by the feeling, the sound, the taste of Dean as he leans down for a dirty kiss, stroking his tongue along the roof of Cas’s mouth. He thinks it can’t get better, until Dean pauses in his thrusts to shift Cas’s hips up just _that_ much, and suddenly he’s hitting that spot he was touching with his fingers earlier and it’s great and he can’t help the noises that come out of his mouth, the moans and the groans and the begging Dean to go _harder, faster, just there_ -

And _then_ Dean is shifting a hand to wrap around Cas’s cock, and it feels even _better_ than before, and something’s- “Dean, I- I’m- _please_ -“

“You gonna come for me, Cas?” Dean teases, but he’s getting close himself, settling his forehead in the crook of Cas’s neck as he can only focus on thrusting and squeezing Cas’s cock.

“ _Yes_ , please, Dean, I want- give me-“ Cas doesn’t even know what he’s asking for, eyes drifting closed and back arching to rub up against Dean.

“I got you,” Dean murmurs into Cas’s neck, nipping at his collarbone and thrusting harder, faster, anything Cas wants. He squeezes the head of Cas’s cock, rubs his thumb through the liquid leaking out the top.

“I- I’m- _Dean_ -“ Cas wails, hands ripping through the pillow as he comes, tight as a vice around Dean’s cock. Dean only lasts for a few more thrusts before he’s coming inside the angel with a moan of his name, and a few scattered whines from Cas.

They take a few moments, breathing hard, in their little bubble before reality comes crashing back.

“Raphael,” Dean grumbles into Cas’s neck, before sitting up, pulling out (eugh), taking just a second to admire the state of Cas’s body. Sweaty, come pooled on his stomach and shot up his chest, it looks like, and if Dean looks close enough (which he did), he can see his come leaking out of Cas’s ass.

It stops his breath for just a moment, but Cas catches up and in a moment, they’re cleaned up, fully clothed, back in his car in the parking lot.

“ _God_ , Cas, you need to start warning me when you do that,” Dean groans, already mourning the loss of a post-coital sleep, especially since they now need to go summon an angel and possibly die. Cool.

“Thank you,” Cas replies, skipping right over the complaint.

Dean doesn’t really know what to do with that, and so he says, “No problem,” and they get out of the car, on their way to summon an archangel.

**Author's Note:**

> ty for ur kind comments n kudos they give me serotonin which is hard to come by in this economy! so that's very nice thank u hearts :)  
> next one (when it's written) is gonna be the panties ep (5x04) bc hoohoohoo. heehee


End file.
